


Team Nice Dynamite Forever

by Vivianne24601



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne24601/pseuds/Vivianne24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael won't stop yelling and swearing. Gavin actually has work to do. He can't concentrate. </p>
<p>~language warning, I guess~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Nice Dynamite Forever

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is any good or not, but i wanted to write a mavin fic because why not. longer, better ones to come (hopefully)

"GODDAMMIT!!!! THIS STUPID GAME!! YOU'LL BE FUCKING PERFECT FOR RAGE QUIT, WON'T YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!" Michael yelled at his monitor, slamming his mouse onto his desk. Gavin quietly sighed, praying for patience. He could tell that Michael was in a bad mood, because he only really yelled at games when he was recording; you know, for effect. Whatever game he was testing was really obnoxious and really hard. But he had work to do too. Gavin furrowed his brow, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "ARRRRRGHHH DAMMIT THIS IS SO STUPID!!!! SCREW YOU, GAME!!!!!" Michael kicked out and spun his chair around, hands clasped behind his head. Gavin looked up and made eye contact with his red faced friend.

"Michael..." Gavin started, "do you really need to yell? We're the only two people in the room and I....." Gavin stopped talking under Michael's stare. "WELL GUESS WHAT? I HAVE WORK TO DO TOO! GOD THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU GAVIN FREE!" Gavin cocked up one eyebrow, giving Michael a reproachful stare. "You didn't mean it like that, I'm sure." Gavin said sarcastically. Michael got up and walked over to Gavin, who was still sitting in his chair. Michael towered over him, but Gavin wasn't fazed. All he had to do was stand up, and he would again have a few inches on Michael. However, he stayed sitting, figuring it was easier to let Michael yell it out.

Michael leaned down close to Gavin's face, brows pinched together, mad. Gavin could count all the freckles on the angry auburn's face. "Now you listen here, you little shit..." Michael whispered, annunciating each consonant as sharp as a razor. Gavin looked up into the ginger's eyes, thinking of a way to quickly diffuse his anger. Without thinking, Gavin reached up, and grabbed Michael by the front of his shirt, and pulled Michael's face to his. Michael's lips tasted like red bull. Even though it was just a peck, Gavin appreciated the softness of Michael's lips. It was only until he broke away did he realize how long he had wanted to kiss Michael Jones. 

Gavin turned around to face his computer, chancing a look at Michael, who was still standing behind him, silent. Gavin was suddenly very worried this was the wrong thing to do. When Michael was especially mad, he would get really quiet and then explode. "I- sorry Micoo, but you wouldn't shut up.. and... well, I have work too!" Gavin said, still facing his computer. He felt a hand on his shoulder that roughly spun him around. The next thing he registered was Michael's lips on his. It was a rough, hungry kiss, and a fast one. When Michael broke away, he turned around and went back to his desk. 

"Micoo....?" Gavin said unsurely, looking at the back of Michael's head. "Damn, I needed that bad. Thanks Gavvy." Michael said, still facing his monitor. When he turned around a moment later, his expression had softened greatly. With a small smile, he said,"Let's do that again sometime ok?" Gavin smiled and gave him a wink. "Sure, Team Nice Dynamite forever."


End file.
